


It’s Okay

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [14]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 14: A wrapped gift, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Satoshi receives a gift from Daisuke.
Relationships: Hiwatari Satoshi & Niwa Daisuke
Series: DNcember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 3





	It’s Okay

Satoshi wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react. 

No one really gave him gifts. Or when they did, it was out of necessity or because he was the commissioner’s son. Not because they cared.

He’s too used to fake smiles and insincere pleasantries.

So when Niwa handed him a present with a smile, this surprised him.

Especially since he wasn’t like all the other people.

And yet they were not supposed to be friends.

They shouldn’t be getting along like this.

But…..For some reason, he wanted to think that it was okay for them to continue on like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Satoshi....


End file.
